


Kiss it all Better

by Winters_Children



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sick Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Children/pseuds/Winters_Children
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do one where you and Loki both secretly have romantic feelings for each other, but neither knows. And you are a healer and taking care of him when he gets the flu, you go to take his pulse but are having troubles finding it on his wrist so you try his chest, and when your fingers brush along his skin, he gets all flushed and embarrassed and then fluffy times? (Or something...)<br/>Maybe please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it all Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a request from Elly. I hope you like it.

'Damn it!'

You held in a groan as the doors to the infirmary opened with a loud bang. You hadn't left for almost two days and you just wanted to lay down and sleep for awhile. You put on a fake smile and turned around.

You felt your cheeks blush and smile grow before it faded abruptly.  
Loki looked awful. His usually smooth, sleek hair was all over, emerald eyes had dulled and his skin seemed somehow even paler than normal. He swayed slightly and you rushed forward to help him over to the nearest bed.

You had first seen Loki two years before and had instantly fallen in love. As time went on, you saw just how perfect he really was. You found yourself completely obsessed.

As you gently tried to lay him down, you suddenly realized just how close you two were. You took a deep breath and want along assessing him in silence. When you felt his forehead, you knew it was really bad.

Once you were nearing done, you spoke for the first time since Loki entered. "So, when did this all start?" You asked, trying your best to sound professional.

"I think it started about a month ago."he coughed.

"Sir, I- " you began.

"Loki will do." 

"Loki, I think you have the flu. You're going to have to stay here for quite some time." 

"Really?" He asked, 

"Yeah, well if you had just come in a little sooner, it wouldn't have gotten this bad." You scolded. You were mad. Not at him necessarily, more at the fact that he would treat himself so poorly. He remained silent, before closing his eyes. 

"Hey don't fall asleep just yet." You said, your voice softening. "I have to take your pulse quick and then I'll be done, okay?"

He didn't respond, so you just went ahead and took his wrist. As you felt along, you failed to find a pulse. After a few more attempts, you sighed in defeat and took a deep breath.

"Loki?" You asked quietly, silently praying he was asleep. Deep down, you knew that you were hoping for an opportunity like this.

"Yes, dove?" He muttered. You blushed a little at his new nickname for you before proceeding.

"I am afraid your pulse is too weak to find on your wrist." You stuttered. "I need you to- remove your shirt."

Loki just looked up at you for a moment, before sitting up and pulling his shirt off. You were not at all disappointed. His muscles were well defined and you felt your blush return. He leaned back with a pained sigh and you gently reached out, gently trailing your fingers over his chest, before finally finding a pulse.  
Struggling to pull away, you kept you hand in place quite a bit longer than necessary. 

After you pulled away, you looked down at Loki's face and saw him looking back up at you, flushed and looking nervous? 'No that can't be right. It must just be a fever. ' You thought.

You gently placed your hand on his forehead, before asking him if he was alright. His face flushed even more at the slight contact.

"Loki, is something wrong?" You ask becoming more concerned by the second.

"No."

"Are you sure?" You questioned.

"Yes." 

"If there is something wrong just tell me. I need to know." 

"I love you."

You paused for a moment. "Excuse me?" You asked, certain you had heard wrong.

"Dove, I know you heard me." He looked up at you with uncertainty. Almost like  
he was afraid.

"I love you too Loki. Always have." You said, a smile plastered on your face.

Loki leaned in, hand gracing your chin, pulling you closer.

"Nope!" You exclaimed. "You are sick." Before pulling away completely, you whispered in his ear lovingly."Besides, who will take care of you if I get sick?"

You gave his forehead a quick kiss before heading over to start preparing a remedy. The sooner this took effect, the sooner you could finish your moment.

Once you finished up, you sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair while he took a well deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any requests.
> 
> -Kat


End file.
